


Firewhiskey and Family

by pixie_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge fic, F/M, Firewhiskey, Halloween, Hogsmeade, One-Shot, Tedoire fluff, Wotter get together, surprise twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rose/pseuds/pixie_rose
Summary: It's her first Halloween out of Hogwarts but Victoire is missing the castle. So Teddy takes her to Hogsmeade to the Halloween Festival there. They spend part of the evening in The Three Broomsticks before venturing into the village and seeing her many many siblings and cousins.





	Firewhiskey and Family

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the facebook group Hogwarts: The Black Lake for their Magic Under The Moon writing comp. Much Love to my Beta/and or Alpha for working on this with me who will remain nameless.
> 
> My Prompts were: _Halloween and Firewhiskey_

There was a full on Halloween festival going on in the village outside. With their friends and family enjoying the celebrations, but Victoire and Teddy were completely content to sit inside The Three Broomsticks sharing a bottle of firewhiskey. 

 

It had been a few years since Victoire finished at Hogwarts. As much as she loved not being at school anymore, being an adult now and being with Teddy again she couldn’t help missing the halls of Hogwarts, the safety of the castle and the feasts they put on at Halloween and Christmas and other times like that, but more importantly she missed seeing her relatives, most of them were still at Hogwarts which made seeing them harder nowadays. Despite all of that though she was very happily sat in the pub with Teddy, he’d been her best friend for as long as she could remember and her boyfriend for the last four years. She still had to pinch herself at times.

She sat and watched as Teddy's hair changed from its normal blue to its natural brown. She knew that she was one of the very few people that saw Teddy with his natural hair. She loved his blue hair, she always had done - after all the exact shade of Teddy's blue hair was her favourite colour - but she cherished the moments in which his hair was brown. It meant he was happy, comfortable and felt safe. 

“That really does suit you,” she smiled at him. Normally she wouldn't admit that aloud, but the firewhiskey was making her bolder. This is why she kept away from spirits, especially neat spirits. Look what happened the last time she'd gotten drunk with him?! Not that she would really complain about that. If it wasn't for that night she wasn't wholly sure that they would've got together all those years ago. She needed that Dutch courage to make a move to let her best friend know exactly how she felt about him. 

“Thanks,” Teddy said, with an awkward smile as he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up in a really cute way. “I’d keep it that way more, but I like the blue too much.”

Victoire leaned forward and kissed him, “I like it both ways,” the lights above them reflected in her eyes. “So you have nothing to worry about with that.”

 

As they sat there together they saw people come and go, people they knew and people they didn’t. It wasn’t until one of Victoire’s best friends from school came in that the couples blisful bubble was popped. 

“Victoire and Teddy…” the blonde said rather loudly as she came towards them. Vic looked up, having to drag her eyes from Teddy as she watched Alice walking towards them, she sighed. It hadn’t taken long for someone to come and interrupt. She had hoped for a little more time to spend alone with Teddy; as she knew being around Hogwarts meant that she would end up around at least one of her siblings or cousins. 

“Hey Alice,” Vic smiled, just as Teddy invited her to join them. 

“Thanks,” she said. Dragging a chair across from another table. “How have things been?” 

“Good,” they said in unison, which caused Victoire to let out a small giggle. “How have things been with you?” 

“Good,” Alice nodded. “Strange but good.” She sighed. “I do miss the castle though.” 

“That happens to all newly graduated students Ali,” Teddy said. “Vic’s the same, aren’t you love?” He added turning to her. “Would you like a drink?” 

“Yes please,” Alice said, laughing. “I wouldn’t have come inside otherwise.” 

“Fancy some of this?” Victoire asked as she grabbed the bottle off the table. If she got her friend to drink some she could drink less and even get a more preferable drink. 

“Sure,” Alice looked at Victoire strangely when her eyes moved from the bottle to the glass in front of her. “Are you - are you drinking that neat Vic?” Vic had told Alice all about what happened when she last drank spirits neat with Teddy, so she could see why the other girl was questioning her. 

“Yeah,” she rolled her eyes and looked at Teddy. “ _ Someone _ wouldn’t let me mix it.”

“Just be careful,” Alice warned, her eyes wide. “Please?”

“I will, don’t worry.” Vic said, shaking her head. Sometimes it felt like having another mum or a sister with Alice around. 

Alice stayed and had a couple of drinks with them before getting to her feet an annucing that she probably should head back out there, and find her friends. With a swift hug to both of them and a peck on the cheek for Vic, Alice headed back to the door and out in the cold autumn night. Leaving Vic and Teddy alone again. 

“As much as I love her she can pick her moments can’t she?” Teddy said.  

“Yeah,” Vic said. She reached over and took his hands, “but we’re back to being alone now.” She smiled. 

Teddy looked at the bottle on the table and noticed how low it now was, he poured them each another drink completely emptying the bottle, their glasses both now three-quarters filled with the amber liquid. He promised himself that once the bottle was empty that they would head outside. 

“I love you Teddy,” Victoire said, smiling over the table at him. 

“I love you too,” Teddy leaned over and kissed her. His lips tasted of cinnamon. He pulled her up onto her feet and she fell against him, having had too much to drink already. “Careful there,” he chuckled. They sat back down, him on a chair and her in his lap. Teddy couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t completely comfortable in the company of this blonde. Veela blood or not, she’d had him mesmerised his entire life. No other girl had ever compared. He wasn’t sure if he believed in soulmates or not, but if they were real then he was sure that Victoire would be his. Teddy wanted to do nothing more than spend the night sat right where they were. But he knew that they needed to show their faces at the festival, otherwise there would be a mob of angry Potters and Weasleys ready to lynch him if he kept the eldest of their clan to himself. And he had promised that they would spend some time with them, it was all part of his plan. 

“Vic,” he began, the sorrow clear in his voice. “We probably should head outside soon.” He picked up his drink and downed it. 

She smiled sadly, “Yeah, I guess we should.” She copied him in downing her remaining firewhiskey and coughed as it his the back of her throat, which he couldn’t help but laugh at. 

“Hey,” she said, swatting his arm. “Don’t laugh!” She managed to get out through her coughing. “It isn’t funny.” 

“It is when you’re still trying to talk.” Teddy said, laughing harder. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t expect you to down yours.” 

She finally finished coughing, “I wish I hadn’t now.” 

“Come on,” he smiled. Shrugging his own coat on before offering hers to her and taking her hand. “Let’s head outside.” 

Teddy couldn’t help noticing Victoire shiver as they got out of the doorway to The Three Broomsticks and into the midst of the Halloween festival, it was quite chilly out and she had forgotten her scarf. He stopped and unwound his old Hufflepuff scarf from his own neck, he didn’t desperately need it. He moved in front of her and wrapped the slightly tattered yellow and black scarf around her neck. “Better?” he asked, smiling as he took her in, the scarf suited her, it made him think again how much of a shame it was that she ended up in Gryffindor. 

“Much,” she said smiling at him as she wrapped her arms around his now bare neck and kissed him, “thank you, Teddy.”

She pulled back and took his hand in her own as they headed further out onto the street. Before they'd got far she heard her name called from further down the street. She looked towards the voice and saw the beaming smile of her sister, as the younger Weasley came running up to them. She enveloped her sister in a hug, sometimes it was difficult to remember that Vic was the eldest as she was more petite than her sister and always felt so small around her. 

“Finally decided to share her with us have you Ted?” Dom said jokingly, well Vic hoped it was jokingly, to Teddy. 

“Yes,” he nodded. “Though I wouldn't have minded keeping her to myself all night,” he added with a wing and squeeze of Vic's hand. 

“Ew, gross! That's my sister you're talking about,” Dom said screwing up her face and shaking her head. She took Vic's other hand and added, “you get her to yourself most of the year now anyway, let us have tonight?!”

“Fine,” he conceded. He loved winding the younger ones up too much, “but I'm tagging along. And you know I didn't mean it the way you thought I did.” He grinned, Victoire knew he did mean it how Dom had taken it and she knew her sister would too. They’d all known Teddy long enough. 

“Ugh, fine.” Dom sighed pulling them both down the street where Vic could see the rest of the clan, and a few extras were congregated. 

“Trust you lot to be outside Honeydukes,” Vic laughed. 

“Happy Halloween,” came a chorus of voices as they reached the others. As well as all the hugs, somewhere in the mayhem Vic and Teddy broke apart, they ended up on opposite sides of the group. James having nabbed Teddy for something and Vic was stuck between Dom and Molly. Vic adored all of her family, but it made for events like this to be difficult. She was just glad to have not made a point of saying she'd meet any friends up here as she doubted she'd get away now. 

Someone handed her a warm cup of something and told her to drink it as she looked frozen. So she did. It wasn't until about the fourth sip she realised that the taste was familiar, it was what she'd been drinking all night. She looked around at her siblings and cousins. 

“Is this firewhiskey? But warmed?” She asked it was much more palatable this way. “Whose idea was this?”

Molly smiles sheepishly, “mine. I learnt about it last Christmas at the bar.” she held up her own and as Vic looked around she noticed they all had matching cups of the stuff.

“Yeah, it's amazing.” she smiled “I really like it this way.”

At that, Teddy laughed and muttered something about at least she didn't choke this time. Vic heard him and caught his eye. “you’re right, at least I didn't choke on it.”

The others looked perplexed at what the oldest two of their group were on about. In an attempt to diffuse the tension Lily piped up “how about we just get this party started?” Even though she was one of the youngest she could sure be bossy when she wanted something. The others laughed but agreed. And they all went off to celebrate Halloween together, for the first time in a long time.

“First things first,” Hugo piped up. “We need sweets!” 

So they all decided to head into Honeydukes. Vic fell behind to wait for Teddy; as he walked past her she grabbed his hand and pulled him back. “Do you mind spending time with these?” She asked. 

“Vic,” Teddy said looking at her properly. “They’re already like my family, you know that and you know how much I love being with them.” 

“I know,” she sighed. “But I don’t think you were joking when you told Dom that you’d have been happy with it being just us all night.” 

“I was partly joking, but I promised that we’d meet up with them, I can’t break a promise now can I?” 

“No,” Vic laughed as she pulled him into the shop before someone came to find them. “You know better than to do that.” She kissed him on the cheek. 

 

Ten minutes later, they all walked back out of Honeydukes, each laden with heavy bags full of sweet treats. Victoire linked arms with Teddy pulling herself as close as she physically could be to him while they were walking around, trying to get warm by his body heat. She looked over at the others. Rose had linked arms with Scorpius, who seemed genuinely happy to be there too, even as a Malfoy surrounded by the relatives of the three peers his father hated most. Lily and Hugo, the youngest of the bunch were already tucking into chocolate frogs and checking the cards. The group began walking down the street, Victoire couldn’t remove the smile from her face. This was turning out to be one of the best Halloween Nights of her life, she wasn’t sure anything could top it. They all congregated around the Weasley Wizard Wheezes pop-up stall that Uncle George was at, making small talk with the only adult-adult of their family there. 

All of a sudden, with a swift kiss on her head Teddy pulled away from Victoire, which caused her to panic. She looked over to him and watched as he got down on one knee. She looked around them a voice in her head screaming he’s not going to do that… not here… is he? The rest of the Potter and Weasleys around her began shushing one another and turning to look. 

“Victoire Ginevra Weasley,” Teddy began, looking very nervous all of a sudden. “I love you with every fibre of my being, my life would be black and white and grey without you in it; you bring the colour and light and music with you wherever you go. I don’t want to live without you.” He pulled a box out of the inside of his coat and opened it. “Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife; so we don’t ever have to live a day without each other.” 

The more Teddy spoke the more tears filled Victoire’s eyes, at that last part they spilled out, she couldn’t stop them. She mutely nodded her had as the tears silently streamed down her face. 

“Is… is that a yes?” Teddy asked, he had to make sure. 

“Yes Teddy, of course I will marry you.” She said, she offered her hands to him to help him up tears still streaming down her face. “I love you,” she said as he pulled her into a hug, lifting her feet fully off the ground. 

There were whoops and cheers from around the pair as all their loved ones embraced them in hugs.

Victoire couldn’t stop smiling, she looked around them at all her family and her best friends in the background and she was beyond happy. She was going to marry the love of her life, and everything was perfect. This made her night, she wanted to hit him for springing this surprise on her, but it was the best surprise ever. 

They spent the rest of the night celebrating. With Molly and Dominique chewing Victoire’s ear off trying to help her plan her wedding already. James made a bee-line for Teddy and gave him a bear hug while he grinned from ear to ear. Victoire couldn’t stop looking at the ring on her left hand, it was a stunning princess cut saphire in a band of white gold, perfect for her. 

Some hours later when the festival was dying down and all the students were informed that they had to return to school Teddy came up to Victoire. “Maybe we should head home now?” He asked in a whisper as he snaked his arms around her so he could remain standing. All the alcohol he'd consumed making him sleepy. 

“That would be a good idea, let's head back into The Three Broomsticks and we can use floor powder,” she hiccupped. “I don't think either of us is in any state to apparate.”

“Good thinking batman,” Teddy replied. As he yawned into her ear. Victoire was perplexed at the new name for her but figured there was no point asking now and he probably wouldn't remember come morning. The pair headed back to where their night had started to head home and to bed. 


End file.
